


first things first

by domniall



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asexuality, Demisexuality, Fingering, First Time, Grayace!Dan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domniall/pseuds/domniall
Summary: Dan knows that sex doesn’t need to happen for a relationship to be real, to be alive, and to be wholesome. But, he wants to settle his urges and his ideas and they’re only for Phil.He is all for Phil.





	first things first

**Author's Note:**

> hello again yes this fic is for my wonderful friend megan who asked for a first time fic!!! (she drew for my fic rose-colored boy, so i thot let me write something special for her) 
> 
> this idea also comes from my love of learning more and more about sexuality and asexuality and the entire spectrum of them both. my friend sereen helped me a lot and also this [ wiki about demisexuality](http://wiki.asexuality.org/Demisexual)
> 
> i like giving representation in fics!! dan is grayace in this fic which means he fluctuates between asexuality and demisexuality! also if any of this is wrong or if anything in my fic is wrong or i'm misinformed, please let me know so i can fix it and learn!!!

Dan and Phil’s first kiss was on the Manchester Eye. 

Many of their fans know this, though Dan and Phil would rather they didn’t. Some people think it’s fake and it’s easier to just let people keep speculating until they’re comfortable with them as more than just a Youtube pair. 

Dan’s first collaboration was with Phil. 

Sat on Phil’s childhood bedroom floor, whiskers haphazardly marked on their face, they giggled out answers to fan asked questions. Four years later, they still weirdly excitedly covered their faces in the black marker and answered their fans most asked questions. Four years, and Phil’s still quacking. 

Dan’s first real home of his own was with Phil. 

With wide eyes and bright smiles, they work hard through the night to move everything in. The creaky floor boards don’t help with trying to keep quiet but their giggles fill the house with all they need to get them through the first few days without furniture. 

They decide to keep separate rooms, helpful when Dan would rather sleep alone but also to give each other the space they didn’t have in Manchester. They sleep in alternating beds; if somebody’s got a project they’ll sleep in the opposite. They also sleep together when Dan hears a creepy noise in his room and weedles his way in at 3:28 am on the opposite side of Phil. 

The first-time Dan has sex is with Phil. 

This wasn’t Phil’s first time, but for many reasons, he really wishes it was. 

2013 was a turning point for the both of them. They were finally settled in their new apartment, coming up on the first year of being there. It made Dan look forward more than ever. He had his home. He had his career on Youtube. He had his boyfriend. 

His boyfriend had been with him since day one. From their first kiss, to their most recent kiss, morning breath and tight hugs, Phil had seen Dan through the highs and lows of his life. Not only was he there for it all, but he was never not supportive. 

Phil would give every ounce of effort to give Dan what he needed. And it has never once stopped. It’s grown, actually. From hugs, to moral support, to a helping hand, to a cry on the shoulder, Phil stood strong in the face of whatever came through Dan’s way and helped his younger boyfriend.

Phil would joke sometimes because the age never bothered him, and if it were anybody else, Dan would kick them straight in the groin. However, seeing Phil’s giggle and crinkled eyes, he couldn’t help but smile himself at the baby joke Phil threw his way. 

Dan didn’t mind being coddled by Phil. It was nice. What they didn’t have in the intimate department of a relationship, they made up in emotional and mental support. 

Phil always had his back. Dan never failed to make Phil smile. Even in the worse times, when things were only coming up dark, Dan could get the teeniest smile from the older boy, and they both know things were going to get better. 

They always did, and Dan thought about it a lot. He would lay aimlessly in his bed, his fingers twirling in the loose strings that poked from his duvet, thinking about everything Phil has helped him battle and ever come. 

He tossed and turned a little, thinking and contemplating. There must be something Phil can’t do? It’s never been proven, though. 

Phil is a cat in a sense. They always land on their feet; Phil always finds a way to make it all right. 

And Dan has no reason to not trust him with his whole heart. He absolutely does, without a doubt. His chest does a flutter every time he thinks of what Phil means to him, he almost loses his breath when it happens.

Dan trusts Phil with his life, with his heart, with his body, with his mind, and with his soul. 

Phil owns all of them in a way that nobody else can begin to even imagine, and Dan knows Phil is the same with him. 

Dan is a whole person, and he knows that, and he doesn’t think that having sex is important, but it is. The more he thinks about it, the more his heart floods with warmth at the idea of Phil giving himself up just for Dan and Dan just for Phil. His mind races sometimes and he feels so scared yet so excited. 

Dan knows that sex doesn’t need to happen for a relationship to be real, to be alive, and to be wholesome. But, he wants to settle his urges and his ideas and they’re only for Phil. 

He is all for Phil. 

Dan pushes himself up off the bed and lands on his feet easily before stumbling across the room to his desk. Clicking his computer awake, he opens the calendar app and sees he has a week. 

“Okay, yeah.” He mumbles before he’s scooting himself down into the chair and opening up a tab on Google Chrome. His fast fingers search up tips and writes what he needs and where to get it before he’s digging around on the mess of his desk for his wallet and his card. He grabs it, and opens Amazon almost with a giddy giggle that emits from his stomach. 

An hour later, his conformation email is sent and he smiles even bigger. A shout of his name comes from the kitchen and he’s out of the room for dinner, the warmth in his stomach persisting through the night and most of the week. 

\--

The door buzzer rings loud Wednesday morning and Dan almost forgets he bought something before he’s hopping up and glancing to the mirror to see if he’s dressed enough. He slips a hoodie on and wraps the open flaps across his bare chest so he can jog down the steps to the door. 

He opens the door and grabs the package and huffs out a thank you before anybody gets suspicious as to what’s in the package. 

Which, it shouldn’t be weird. Dan bought lube online. He’s an adult. Still, he couldn’t help but think there would be “INSIDE: LUBE FOR BUTT STUFF” written in thick black marker across the cardboard box. With a quick look over, though, his strange fears are put to rest and he sneaks back into his room and stuffs the box somewhere out of eye sight and climbs back into bed for another solid three hours with a smile on his lips and the frenzy bubbling up in his tummy. 

\--

It’s Thursday night when Dan asks Phil if he’s busy Saturday night. 

“No, I don’t think so, why?” Phil’s head lulls back against the couch and his eyes droop down to look across Dan’s face. 

Dan only smiles a little. “It’s the 19th.”

Phil’s eyes widen and he pushes himself up off from leaning on the couch so much and he’s smiling. “Really? So soon?” He breathes. “Holy crap, it’s October.” 

Dan laughs and rests his arms over his stomach while slouching back in the famously coined browsing position. His hair bunches up slightly where his head presses up against the couch cushion behind him. He gets the sensation of floating as he talks again with Phil. 

“I was thinking about, like. You know. You fucking me.” 

Shit. 

“Shit, that was supposed to be more romantic. Fuck. Uhm? I want you to like. Make love to me. For our anniversary.” 

Dan’s eyes grow slightly wider as he glances over to Phil when he doesn’t say anything. Phil nods over at him and gives a smile. 

“That sounds nice.” Phil says and he scoots his body closer. Dan returns his smile and he lets Phil close the gap between them with a gentle kiss. Dan, however, wants a bit more. He presses himself in and continues to move their lips after Phil thought he was finished. He thought wrong. 

It was a moment later, but Dan pulled away slowly, a dazed smile with drooped eyes. “Cool.” 

Phil laughs lightly. “You’re allowed to be excited about it, you know.” 

Dan knows. Dan just doesn’t want to be a sell-fulling prophecy to the stereotype that asexual people and their relationships aren’t real unless there is sex is involved. 

But he isn’t doing it for anybody but himself. He wants it. He can feel it in through his bones that he really wants to feel it. It’s not fleeting, either. He’s had the idea longer than the week previous. 

He wants everything with Phil, and he has everything with Phil. Be this their first and last time, it’s something he will only ever share with Phil. 

He wants nobody else. Phil knows that.

Dan grins to the dark haired boy across from him. “I’m really excited.” 

That grin gives Phil a spark of warmth down his spine and it’s one of the millions of things that reminds him he wants no one other than Dan. 

\--

Saturday comes quick and Dan’s not nervous. He’s pretty chill about it. They spend their day like any other except they tweet cute little sentimental things about their first time meeting only 4 years ago. 

It seems like they’ve known each other forever, though. Dan doesn’t remember what his life was like before Phil. Bleak, kind of boring, and gray. 

Phil only remembers being the weird kid with few friends and lots of weird noises. 

Phil brings the color. Dan is weird, too. 

4 years seems so fast, though, also. They have only grown physically and mentally. Their channels have taken off. Their radio show is huge. They are branded so clearly and it’s great and it’s going 100 miles per hour. 

Dan almost over thinks it but he doesn’t let it get to him. He instead focuses on kicking Phil’s but in whatever game they decided to play that afternoon. 

\--

They get a late dinner around 8 pm and Dan’s still feeling cool about everything. He notice Phil seems to fidget and drop a few things but he takes it as Phil being Clumsy!Phil and he doesn’t think anything of it. 

They’re sitting, stomachs full of pizza and eyes focused on the screen in front of them when Dan sikes himself up and decide it’s time. Phil knew better than to start anything and instead to let Dan figure it out, and boy did he. 

There is no turning back, he thinks to himself. He immediately erases that thought, because, yes, there is. He doesn’t have to do this. Phil wants him exactly how he is. 

Dan wants it, though. He kind of needs it at this point. His dick isn’t hard yet, but the fire inside of him burns strong now as he’s scooting himself into Phil’s space. 

Dan nuzzles his shoulder first, to let him know he’s there. He lost interest in the show they put on a few minutes into it but Phil is somehow still involved. Dan doesn’t care because he’s sizing Phil up as he presses his chest and head into his space. Dan’s arm raises and he touches lightly over Phil’s neckline, brushing his finger tips on the sensitive skin up across his neck. Phil shivers slightly and turns to look at Dan and gives a sly grin. 

Dan gives one back before his head tilts and focuses on Phil’s adam’s apple. It’s pretty large and prominent and Dan is known for liking to lick it once or twice. So, he does, swiping his tongue across the protruding cartilage and Phil shivers at the sensitive touch to his neck. 

The more his tongue teases on Phil’s neck, the closer the older boy tugs him. He’s touching his hands down over Dan’s lower back and he’s not stopping or saying no so Phil let’s his hand drop and grips on Dan’s jeaned ass with a squeeze. Dan gasps in surprise but it’s good and he keeps moving his way up to get against Phil’s ear, licking a stripe from his jaw to it. “M’ready.” He mumbles. 

Phil nods and he’s pushing them off the couch and picking Dan up, who giggles as his arms wrap around Phil’s neck, and they head back through their home towards Dan’s room. 

\--

They talked about where and whose room, and Dan said he was most comfortable in his own. Not that he didn’t like Phil’s, and it’s not like Phil needed an explanation. 

They got back into the room and spread out across the bed. They didn’t even bother to take off the duvet top and instead, Dan was eagerly placed in the middle of it while Phil climbed over him so their lips could finally connect in a heated kiss. 

Hips were grinding slowly against hips and chests touched and Dan felt a bit over heated but it was nice. He was so wrapped up in everything of Phil and good and heat. He liked it at this moment, so that means he might like it at some other point in time. 

“Clothes?” Dan asked, wondering why they were still wearing them. Phil blinked back and nodded almost instantly. 

He got up enough from Dan so he could strip himself down completely and Dan grinned up at the gorgeous body in front of him before following, sighing out contently as he was free from the restraints. 

Phil only smiled, lip bitten. He then laughed softly as Dan was reaching back for him, insisting they have a few more kisses. 

This time, their bodies and skin touched finally and Dan whined into the open mouth of his boyfriend when the friction of their cocks touching sent a brand new spark up through him. 

Of course, Dan has touched himself and masturbated before. He’s had an orgasm before. It’s just all brand new and it’s all Phil and it’s all he wants right now. 

“Please.” He gets out as the older boy gets a bite to his bottom lip. He tug on it and Dan lets out another little whining noise from his throat. His hips buck up involuntary into the touch of Phil on top of him and he shudders again slightly before Phil’s pushing up off him. 

Dan can feel the weight now as his cock grows hard with the blood in his body pumping at what it feels like 500 km/h. It’s intoxicating and his head feels heavy as he knows Phil is going to be touching him like nobody else has and ever will. His hands get clammy as he grips onto the bed when Phil’s up and asking Dan for the condom and the lube. It takes him to realize that he’s being spoken too but it comes out. 

“Desk.” Dan mumbles, his already glossy eyes looking up finally to Phil’s eyes. Phil touches down at Dan’s ankle for a moment and strokes the boke that pokes out. “You good?” 

Dan nods. “Real good.” He mumbles and smiles. Phil gives a soft laugh before he’s turning at the edge of the bed and grabbing what he needed from Dan’s desk. When he’s back, he’s kneeling again between Dan’s legs he’s spread out across the bed. Dan’s blinking up at him and breathing slow to keep himself in the moment. He wouldn’t say he’s nervous out loud but he’s like, 31% nervous. Nervous about if he’s prepared his body enough for this, his mind, his thoughts. He should express how he feels, but he doesn’t want Phil to worry, because he doesn’t want Phil to stop. 

“Like.. stretching takes a while. You might get soft or like, might not even come. You know this but like, I’m just making sure-“ Phil speaks and Dan’s quickly shaking his head. 

“I already. Took care of it.” Dan waves his hand and gestures to his crotch but Phil gets what he’s saying because his mouth opens and gapes for a moment at Dan. 

“Like, probably not. As good as I should have, but. I’ve done it every night since Wednesday. That’s when I got the lube.” His eyes flick back up and Phil’s still gaping at him. 

“Oh.” Phil said, looking down across Dan laying. He blinks a few times. Dan’s brows furrow and he goes frigid for a moment. 

“I? Did I do something wrong? Was I not supposed to? Phil?” Dan swallows down the worry in his words and Phil’s quickly shaking his head. 

“No! No, God, no. It’s. Good. Really, really good. Fuck, it’s really _hot _.” Phil sputters out. His wide eyes go back to Dan who looks like a deer in the headlights. Dan breathes, though, and his stomach warms the way it has been since the moment he’s been thinking about it. He gives a small grin to Phil.__

__“Hot? Like thinking about me fingering myself for you?” Dan lets his mouth work faster than his brain but Phil’s biting at his lip and smirking._ _

__“I really do.” Phil barely gets out past a soft huff. Dan _giggles _with a giddy grin and he’s bringing his feet back, letting his legs bend at the knee to expose himself more to Phil.___ _

____Phil takes that as a clear sign to keep moving. So he does, his fingers dropping down and lightly touching on the underside of Dan’s cock. The younger boy whines in his throat again but nods, letting Phil know it’s what he wants. Phil then continues with get his fingers around Dan, giving him a squeeze before he’s pumping slowly. Dan’s fingers grip tighter in the bedding under him but it’s so good so far, he’s breathing out heavily and moaning quietly but never breaks his eyes from the view of Phil touching him. It’s hypnotic to watch Phil’s delicate hands stroke around him and let him grow to full hardness. He goes cross eyed a few times as his head lulls in pleasure along his shoulders but he needs to keep himself long enough for Phil to get inside of him. With a quick gasp, he stops Phil’s hands._ _ _ _

____“Please, want it. Want it, now.” Phil doesn’t even nod but immediately reaches for the condom once his hand’s left Dan’s dick. He shivers at the phantom feeling of his hand that leaves quick but he’s distracted by watching the condom roll down over Phil._ _ _ _

____Dan has seen Phil naked plenty of times, and vise versa, but it’s honestly different this time. Dan doesn’t want to be cheesy, though, so he doesn’t say anything. But he can’t but help smile the way his beautiful boyfriend looks down in front of him. This is the first time he’s seen him naked in an intimate way and Dan has never felt safer. He has never felt more loved and cared for. Even if they never have sex again, Dan loves this moment so much and will never regret it. He loves Phil so much._ _ _ _

____“Babe?” Phil says softly. Dan perks up at the name and grins again. Phil has the condom on and shows Dan the lube. He nods and Phil pops the bottle open so he can get his fingers coated in enough to get them started._ _ _ _

____“Gonna put one in, okay? And if that’s okay, I’m going to put two. I’ll tell you before I do that, okay?” Phil speaks, clearing his voice so it’s understandable and clear for Dan. His heart swells and he smiles before he reaches down to touch on Phil’s bicep of the arm he’s using. Phil smiles and he starts off slow. His index finger touches gently on Dan’s hole and instead of gasping, he holds his breath but his jaw goes slack for a moment. It’s new and he squeezes Phil’s arm only to nod up at him._ _ _ _

____“Breathe.” Phil reminds him quietly and Dan takes a breath before the slick finger breaches the ring of muscle and Dan closes his eyes at the intruding feeling. He shifts his hips but it doesn’t get any better. However, it doesn’t hurt. It’s a stretching dull drag through him but there isn’t any shooting pain the forums warned him about. Dan will pat himself on the back later. Right now, he focuses on the way Phil feels inside of him. It’s better than nothing, he thinks to himself. His boyfriend is inside of him right now and just that sends a soft moan coming from his lips. Phil takes that as a good sign and presses in deeper, letting his finger curl slightly. Once in all the way, he drags it out only to press it in again, picking up a slow pace of quick little thrusts just to let Dan get used to it._ _ _ _

____He does, very quickly, and it makes him feel so giddy he’s grinning again, letting his head fall back again against the bed. He grins up to the ceiling and moans again because he’s not pretending to like it; he really does. He lets his muscles squeeze and tense slightly around Phil’s finger and the older boy glances up but Dan isn’t saying anything so he continues. “Second finger?” He asks, his head dipping down so he could kiss lightly at the side of Dan’s bent knee. Dan lets out a warm hum and Phil takes it. With a bit more lube, he adds his second finger and continues to gently thrust them._ _ _ _

____Dan’s spine tingles as he feels the stretch even more. It radiates through him and his body goes haywire for a moment, confused that it’s not him doing it but instead Phil. It’s good, though. He feels opened, and ready and that felt really good. Dan groans soft as Phil’s thrusts work deeper._ _ _ _

____“S’good. Do that again.” Dan finally breathed out. His legs tremble as Phil does just that and nudges against the sweet spot inside of him. His body jumps slightly before he moans again, this time laughing lightly after. “Yeah. Like that.”_ _ _ _

____He hears Phil chuckle and he feels more kisses along his legs, making sure not to go too close. Dan isn’t ready for mouths yet, so Phil keeps his distance while still keeping it soft._ _ _ _

____“How many did you get?” Phil asks, curling his fingers down again to feel Dan shudder around him._ _ _ _

____“Uh..” Dan grunts from his throat. The pleasure is pooling fast in his stomach and he squeezes his eyes shut. “Three. Three! Don’t need them, though. I need you, please, ah.”_ _ _ _

____Phil can think about Dan and three fingers stretching him open later after a talk because the noises only drive right to Phil’s cock, making it twitch he moans out softly as well. He retracts his fingers, and Dan lets his arm go long enough so Phil can shift and press his hips closer now. Dan’s back up again, his head straining only slightly but his arms reach now for Phil’s biceps and holds at them. Phil’s hands rest on each side of Dan’s waste, but his thumbs brush his hips and skin and it tickles in the best way._ _ _ _

____“You good, you ready? Can stop at any time. Just say stop, whatever you need. If you don’t come that’s fine, just-“ Phil rambles on and it’s the cutest thing and the loveliest thing. Dan wouldn’t want it any other way, except with his actual dick in him, so Dan breaks in._ _ _ _

____“Yes, good, ready. Stop if I need to. Just need you, Phil. I love you ‘n I trust you.” Dan lets spill from his mouth and Phil looks like he could cry but instead he smiles and pushes it back into his brain._ _ _ _

____“I love you.” Phil bends down and kisses Dan’s lips quick before he returns to his position before._ _ _ _

____It happens all so quickly. At least, from Dan’s prospective. If you asked Phil, it felt like 3 years. Phil would wait 30 years if Dan needed, so he didn’t mind._ _ _ _

____Phil was pressing in, leading with his hand before it went back to Dan’s side. His eyes never left Dan’s face except for one moment before he pushed it. Upon return, Dan’s face was blissed out completely. His eyes, lidded and plump lips parted. Phil had never seen something so beautiful._ _ _ _

____Dan had never felt something so good. The burn of the stretch was just a millisecond of the years’ worth of pleasure running through him. He gripped Phil’s arms tight to keep him there, the floaty feeling giving him goose bumps across his skin._ _ _ _

____Phil started slow and picked up from there, shifting himself when the squeeze of Dan’s hands let him know. He couldn’t speak other than moans of pleasure to the boy above him but it’s all either of them needed to know how special and how extraordinary this was._ _ _ _

____Their kisses were deep and passionate, neither of them pushing hard or biting but tasting in a whole new way. Dan felt completely opened to Phil. Not just his body but his heart and his mind and it was all stimulating him in the best ways possible. He had felt whole before in his relationship with Phil but he solidified it just that much more by opening up to the one person he could trust his body with like this. Completely vulnerable, Phil took that extra step and extra care, and Dan could cry._ _ _ _

____He almost does. His head falls back into the bed as he moans and whines in ecstasy. His legs have wrapped around Phil’s waist to tug him closer, not letting him more than a few inches away from him to thrust. Phil doesn’t mind, his hips grinding slow while his lips slot against Dan’s. Their hair is sticky against their heads and skin is clammy and Dan’s eye’s water because his body is so close to the breaking point._ _ _ _

____“Fuck.” Phil mumbles, his head turning to press up into Dan’s neck and collar. With another whine, Dan nuzzles into Phil’s damp hair and his fingers reach up to curl up into the back of it, giving it an experimental tug. When Phil bucks his hips up again, Dan gives another. He gets that similar shock from earlier, his legs trembling as the jolt of pleasure speeds through him._ _ _ _

____“Shit, yeah, that’s it.” Dan speaks brokenly into Phil’s hair. Phil jerks his hips again the same way, pressing in on Dan’s prostate just the right way for him to arch his back up from the bed and moan out. Phil does it again best as he can before he’s pushing up off of Dan. The boy below him is close and Phil knows. Dan’s moans get higher pitched with grunts coming from his throat more and he writhes in pleasure._ _ _ _

____Once Phil can reach down, he speaks breathlessly. “Gonna touch you.” Dan just moans so Phil takes the leaking cock in his hand and begins pumping it along with his thrusts._ _ _ _

____“Yes.” Dan says while his head is digging back into the bed. He rocks his hips up into Phil’s touch and it’s so good and he’s so close. “With me.” Dan pleads softly and Phil nods down at him, his free hand pushing his fringe up and over his hair so he can have a clear view of his boy below him._ _ _ _

____It happens so slow for Dan this time. His whole body shakes and vibrates as his muscles and nerves rock with pleasure. It drains all the life force out of him and just fills him with pure adrenaline and warmth and good. All he sees is white for a moment . “Ohmygod. Ohmygod. Ohmygod.” He’s chanting and his body finally releases. He almost screams, his mouth open wide with loud moans and hair tugging and bone rattling and toe curling. He comes and he just keeps coming. It doesn’t seem to end._ _ _ _

____For Phil, it happens so quickly. The snapshot in his brain, the mental image of Dan completely gone in front of him makes his blood boil in the best way. It’s like he loses control, his hips have a mind of their own and pound and thrust and he’s witnessing Dan coming on his cock and it’s too much and he follows right after, Dan’s name the only thing he knows and thinks of as he finishes._ _ _ _

____\--_ _ _ _

____Their bodies press together, sticky and damp, and they swap lazy kisses in between trying to keep their eyes open._ _ _ _

____Phil pulled himself out and had enough energy to take off and tie the condom before collapsing into Dan, who clung to him and didn’t stop. If they didn’t stop, the might become one being. Dan wouldn’t mind._ _ _ _

____They didn’t stop clinging and kissing until Dan fell asleep during Phil brushing light curls from his eyes. Phil smiled, his own eyes heavy. His head touched against Dan’s lightly and let sleep take him._ _ _ _

____\--_ _ _ _

____The next time they woke up, Dan was the one playing with hair this time. He smiled contently when Phil’s eyes broke open._ _ _ _

____“I love you” was the first thing out of Dan’s mouth. Phil grinned bright as he looked across Dan’s eyes. They were tired, but they said everything to Phil._ _ _ _

____“I love you,” Phil said only to start kissing on Dan’s bottom lip. He laughed softly and his arms were circling Phil’s neck, hugging him closer as they continued their kiss fest. After a few minutes, Dan broke away and spoke softly._ _ _ _

____“Sometime in the future… I want to do that again. I don’t know when, but I know I do.” His tone was soft, but serious, and Phil nodded._ _ _ _

____“I’ll be there.” Phil said, a laugh behind it. Dan laughed out and reached to push on Phil’s shoulder._ _ _ _

____If Dan mumbled “dork” in the middle of resuming their kissing, Phil pretends he didn’t hear it._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/domniall) and educate me!


End file.
